Through It All
by youreamarshmallowveronicamars
Summary: An AU version of Season 2 where Veronica and Logan didn't break up over the summer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is pretty much AU but follows the basic plot of season 2, with this first chapter mainly as clarification to what's going on. I'm not really sure quite where this is gonna go yet, but if you like it let me know so I can make sure to try to keep writing this as well as my other fic.

Veronica's birthday had been mostly spent at work. Sure, she was eighteen and officially an adult, but her dad was out of town and the only thing on her mind was taking a shower and turning in early. Besides, who needed to celebrate that she had survived another year. If anything her birthday was just reminding her how for the most part, the last year had totally sucked. There was one thing that was good about the year though, Veronica thought, smiling to herself as she turned the key in the lock.

"Surprise!" Logan said, jumping out from behind the kitchen island and nearly giving Veronica a heart attack. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart.

"The gesture is nice," she said after a minute, slowly walking towards Logan, "but you know I'm not a fan of surprises." She kissed him softly on the lips. Veronica was glad she had decided not to break up with Logan earlier in the summer. She had seriously considered it, but they had talked and Logan had said that if he messed up again she was free to break up with him and never want to see him again. He had yet to do anything stupid after that.

"Exactly, that's why I decided not to invite anybody else to your surprise party.", Logan replied, bopping her playfully on the nose.

"The other kids probably would have decided not to come anyways." Veronica replied, looping her hands around his neck and kissing him again.

After a minute she pulled away.

" I love you." she said with a smile.

"You too." Logan replied, looking passionately into her eyes. They stood there like that for a minute, just staring into each others eyes, his hands around her hips.

"Say," Veronica said, turning around to finally close the door, which she had left ajar in shock. "If this is a party, shouldn't there be cake?"

Logan smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that."

Veronica smiled fondly at the memory as she put on the necklace that Logan had given her for her birthday in preparation for her first day of senior year. She wasn't excited for it, per say, more just excited that she only had to endure one more year before she could just be done with Neptune High,and hopefully would never have to set foot in that hell hole again. Her car had been having some issues, and was at the shop, so Logan was going to be giving her a ride. Dealing with her classmates was one of the many things that she dreaded, as there were approximately 5 people in the school that she could tolerate on a normal basis. She sighed. Just then, her dad knocked on her door.

"Yeah?"

"There's a gentleman here to see you m'lady." he said, opening the door and showing Logan in. Veronica smiled.

"Thanks dad." she said, closing the door after him with a smile.

"So," Logan said, leaning against the wall. "Who's ready for another fun-filled year at Neptune High!" he said with mock enthusiasm.

"I sure am! Goooo Pirates!" Veronica replied, waving invisible pom-poms in the air. Logan laughed. He opened the door.

"Ready to get this year over with?" he asked.

Veronica nodded, and with a sigh she hefted her backpack onto her shoulders.

They had no idea what they were in for this year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and follows etc. They always help me feel motivated to keep writing and not procrastinate! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. :)

Veronica and Logan sat in his car, watching as their classmates hugged and greeted each other after spending their summers either at home working or on some outrageous trip to a European country or private island.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Veronica joked, wrinkling her nose slightly for effect.

He laughed. If there was one thing that Veronica could always do, it was make him laugh.

"I've never really understood the concept of hugging." Veronica said after a minute, cocking her head to the side and watching as two pep-squad type girls embraced each other enthusiastically.

Logan shrugged.

"That's because you're a robot." he said, watching as two freshman walked towards the front of the school, flinching as none other than Dick Casablancas came them and shouted something. Knowing Dick, it was probably something extremely obscene. He watched as a couple walked hand in hand, swinging their arms between them while two jocks smashed their chests into each other and laughed.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Veronica replied, glancing over and watching Logan's face as he watched the train wreck that was the first day of school unfolding before his eyes. The first bell rang and she sighed.

"You ready?" Logan asked, tearing his eyes away from the crowd.

Veronica nodded and bit her lip.

"As I'll ever be."

They opened their doors and stepped out of the car. Veronica circled around the back and Logan draped his arm over her shoulders as they met around his side of the car. They walked into the school, parting ways so they could go to class.

"See you at lunch?" Veronica asked once they were outside her Chemistry class.

"If not sooner." Logan smiled and turned around so he could arrive to English on time. Not that it really mattered, he had never really fretted over tardiness before, but Veronica valued education and whatnot to a degree, so Logan was going to try his best to be a better student this year.

Veronica scanned the throng of students for Logan from her regular lunch table. He had promised to sit there with her and Wallace that day. Wallace, as always, was reliable and on time, happily chatting about how his first day was going, as well as some basketball stuff that Veronica honestly didn't really understand but nodded unenthusiastically at with the occasional noise of affirmation. Finally she spotted him, striding across the lunchroom, straight past his normal lunch table.

"Hey dude, what the hell?" Dick shouted after him as he sat next to Veronica and put his arm around her shoulders

"What ever happened to 'Bros before Hoes?'"

Logan shrugged his shoulders and looked away, obviously not in the mood to deal with Dick. Logan and Veronica were talking about their classes so far when Duncan and Meg walked up, hand in hand. They had broken up for a time during the summer but were back together now. Veronica was happy for them. She had gotten the feeling after she had told Duncan that he wasn't her brother that he may have been interested in pursuing a relationship again, but she wasn't really comfortable with that. Sure they weren't actually related, but when Duncan had had sex with her, he had thought that they were siblings. To be fair, he had been drugged as well, but she just wasn't comfortable dating a guy who was remotely okay with incest and who she had thought was her brother. Besides, Duncan and Meg were really cute together, and Veronica was really really happy with Logan.

"Hey guys." Meg said cheerily, "Mind if we sit here?"

Duncan didn't say anything, and Veronica could tell that it was probably Meg's idea for them to sit here, even though Logan was supposed to be Duncan's best friend.

"Yeah, sure." Veronica replied finally, shaking her head to clear it of her thoughts. "The more the merrier, right?" She smiled, but noticed that Duncan was having trouble meeting her eyes. She looked down at her food and picked at it apprehensively with her fork. Logan cleared his throat and opened up his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again and put his arm back around Veronica's shoulders. Wallace finally broke the silence.

"So.. uh. How's senior year treating you so far?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. It was really weird for him to be sitting at a table with three 09ers when for the past year it had normally just been him and Veronica. As Meg answered, Duncan seemed to lose some of his tension and awkwardness, and answered with acceptable enthusiasm once she was done. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and everybody went their seperate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica wasn't even sure why she was going on the field trip. She really wasn't interested in baseball, and Logan wasn't going so she would probably end up being stuck with Meg and Duncan. She liked Meg, although she could be a little too enthusiastic at times, and she liked Duncan, he was a really good guy at heart, and he had been going through a really rough time, but he was still always acting strangely around her. She had liked him a lot, maybe even loved him when they were dating. But their relationship had been too easy almost. It had been sweet and gentle and Duncan had always been kind and they had never even fought really. But that really wasn't the kind of relationship Veronica needed anymore. After Lily's death and all the subsequent events, Veronica had changed, and she wasn't sure that a relationship between the same old Duncan and the new Veronica would work that well. It didn't matter anyways since she and Logan were dating. Keith had been away so she had spent the night at Logan's house. It was weird, being in the giant Echolls mansion with just Logan living there. She honestly didn't understand how he could do it after everything. They never went anywhere near the pool house though. That was just too much for both of them, knowing that it was one of the last places that Lily had been while she was alive, and what she had been doing there was just too haunting.

"Come back to bed." Logan had whined.

"No, Logan, you have to go to school. And I have that field trip." Veronica had replied.

Logan groaned all morning but had relented and had driven them both to school. They had kissed briefly before Veronica had to go in order to not miss the bus.

Veronica now sat on the bus preparing to leave for the stadium. She sat near the back and happened to be sitting right behind Duncan and Meg. There was some sort of rank oder on the bus that smelled a little bit like something had died. Veronica wrinkled her nose as the bus started.

Nothing at the stadium interested Veronica particularly. While everybody just sort of milled around, she sent a text to Logan. While she was waiting for his reply, Duncan and Meg approached her.

"Hey Veronica." Meg said, standing right in front of her, hand in hand with Duncan, who seemed to be inspecting his shoes.

"Some of us were going to take a limo back to the school since that bus smells so awful... Do you wanna come?" Meg was smiling but Duncan still looked apprehensive and uncomfortable.

Veronica shook her head.

"No, thank you though." She smiled back at Meg.

"Are you sure?"

Veronica nodded again.

Meg shrugged and lead Duncan away, a few minutes later everyone had left the stadium. Veronica sat around the middle of the bus, not wanting to be right near the back where the smell seemed to be originating from. The bus stopped at a gas station and Veronica spotted Weevil. After Veronica had threatened to break up with him, Logan had attempted to make good with Weevil, and with Veronica's help they had eventually determined that one of the PCHers, Thumper, had killed Felix and tried to frame Logan. Thumper had fled after they confronted him, and nobody had seen him since. Veronica was just glad that there was no more serious fighting between the 09ers and the PCHers, and that Logan was no longer being blamed for the death of Felix. The new journalism teacher asked from the front of the bus if everybody was still there. After a few nods and noises of affirmation, they started to drive back to the school again.

The first explosion sent shrapnel flying through the air and Veronica had felt several sharp pains in her arms which she'd raised to protect her face. The bus driver had been killed in the first explosion and everybody screamed as the bus veered towards the cliff. The second explosion followed several seconds later, but by that time Veronica had crawled under her seat and had her arms over her head. As the bus propelled towards the cliff edge, Veronica attempted to reach the emergency exit through the wreckage with the last traces of hope that she possessed. She couldn't reach it before tripping on a large chunk of the bus and getting effectively trapped under it. Several seconds later she lost consciousness.

Duncan stood on the cliff and numbly dialed Logan's number as others called the police and Meg sobbed into his shoulder. Weevil had pulled up behind them and was staring emotionlessly at the water. Everyone knew that he had a fondness for Veronica.

"Hey, Duncan, what's up?" he asked cheerily.

"Logan. The bus, Veronica. I-I'm so sorry Logan."

"Duncan what are you talking about, why are you sorry? What happened to Veronica Duncan?"

Duncan stood there, shaking his head as the police and ambulances had started to arrive.

"Duncan?" Logan shouted into the phone, extremely worried about Veronica.

Duncan swallowed and fought back tears as he answered

"The bus went over the cliff Logan. Veronica was on it."

Logan dropped the phone and jumped in his car. It couldn't be true. Veronica couldn't have been on the bus. He sped down the road until he saw what must have been the scene of the crash. He got out of his car and started shaking his head.

"No. She wasn't on the bus. She must have gotten off. Veronica is fine. I would know if she wasn't. Veronica is-" He didn't finish his sentence before he saw her almost-lifeless body being carried into an ambulance as the paramedics spoke in harsh undertones.

He sank to the ground and beat his fists against the pavement as he screamed Veronica's name, which after a minute became gross sobbing as he curled into a ball and cried.

This couldn't be happening, and he wasn't going to lose Veronica. Even if it was real. Veronica was not going to die. She just wasn't.

A/N: Thanks for all the support! I mentioned this on my other fic but you guys should all go follow my new VM tumblr, youreamarshmallowveronicamars, ! Any reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Logan nervously paced outside of the hospital, waiting for news of Veronica. He had tried to wait inside but Keith Mars had been in there looking so heartbroken that when Logan had tried to console him, he had actually just ended up feeling like a jerk. Duncan was there too, and Meg had been there earlier but she was uncharacteristically tired and upset and claimed that she had to be home for dinner. Duncan was just sitting there in the corner, mumbling that everything was his fault. Logan didn't exactly blame Duncan for what had happened, it's not like he had told that bus driver to commit suicide, but he had been acting coldly towards Veronica, and Logan couldn't help but think that Duncan was the reason that she hadn't wanted to get in the limo. That was the reason that immediately following the bus crash, Logan had yelled at Logan and had been just about ready to punch him in the face when the police had to interfere and hold him back.  
But Logan felt like he wasn't blameless either. In fact, in his opinion he was probably more at fault than Duncan was for Veronica's fate. After all, he had gotten the sense from Duncan that he wanted to get back together with Veronica, and Logan was the only reason that she didn't end up going back to dating Duncan, as far as he knew. If Logan had just thought of what was better for Veronica (A calm, steady, undangerous boyfriend), she might have been safe. Her life wouldn't have been so much in danger at that moment.  
Logan was trying his best to stay optimistic about Veronica's condition, but he was having trouble. Over the past few years, he had lost so many people that he cared about that it seemed as though fate had some sort of sick plan to murder everybody he loved. First Lily, then his mother, and now.. Veronica? No. Logan told himself again. He was not going to lose her. Not now, and not ever. Veronica would always be there, he promised himself, mostly because he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. She was the one person who had sort of always been a constant in his life. Even when they hated each other and he was a complete asshole to her, she had been there, and Logan could not imagine a world where Veronica Mars wasn't alive, badgering everybody to get the answers she needed and solving sometimes petty crimes for the students of Neptune High. It was impossible. It had to be.  
Night fell, and Logan ducked back inside to try to get some answers about Veronica. He stifled a yawn as he went up to the reception desk, glancing towards Keith Mars who had fallen asleep with tear tracks down his face. Logan's heart wrenched as he thought about the special bond between Veronica and her father, and what it would do to him if he lost the only person that he had left. Logan swallowed his tears and cleared his throat as he finally gained the courage to ask after Veronica.  
"Um. Hi" Logan said, drumming his fingers nervously on the desk.  
"I'm a... a friend of Veronica Mars?" he said, trying not to cry as he thought about the last time he had seen Veronica, bloody and being carried onto an ambulance as he stood by, helpless.  
"I was wondering if you could tell me how she is?" Logan finished as he heavily blinked to stop his tears. He normally wasn't one to cry, his father had done him enough damage to make him apathetic at times, but Veronica was Veronica, and Logan loved her more than he had ever loved anybody else, even Lily.  
The nurse sadly told him that she couldn't disclose any information about Veronica to him, handing him a tissue from a box under the desk. Logan took the tissue and wiped his nose, nodding.  
"Okay. Well." Logan choked up and decided to just take a seat and wait until somebody could give him information about the one person he still cared about in this world, but as he sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, he felt himself drift off into a fitful but much needed sleep. He would have to wait until morning to find out anything.


End file.
